Seymor Danalshi: A Monk's Tale
by SeymorOmnis
Summary: A monk with a sad beginning and seemingly already condemned to an afterlife of torture. Shall he overcome the barriers in his life, or will he secumb to the dark forces that be?
1. Abanoned to Despair

I have never experienced what one would call a "loving family." As a child I was abandoned, fated to endure the pain of living in a monastery for the rest of my abysmal life. As an abandoned child I had no rights. I could not leave the monastery, I could not play with the other children who were training to become monks, I had to cook and clean day inand day out. This was my life, and I hated it. My only hope would be to gain membership into the order sometime in the future, and I was willing to do anything to relieve myself of this wretched hell hole.

The monastery consisted of a main entrance enveloped by a huge double door. This led to the main chamber, the center of the establishment. To the left was a sparring arena, a place where my monk brethren would increase their skill in combat. In the back of the main chamber was a hallway which contained the sleeping quarters.

I was in the sparring arena practicing my martial arts when the high monk asked me to join him in the main chambers. As I had never been summoned before, I immediately followed him to his "throne."

"Child, you have worked diligently to prove your worth to this order of monks, and as such I am going to provide you with an honor few have attained."

My emotions were about to overflow, I had no idea I was about to be rewarded. I wonder what my reward would be…

"Child, by the power bestowed to me, I am providing you membership to enter this order of monks. What say ye?"

I almost fell over, it was a dream come true. Even though I had been raised here I never had a chance to join the order as a monk. Now, my life finally had meaning.

"Yes father, I will join the order."

"Good, then let the records show you, Seymour Danalshi, are now a member of the Shining Hand Monastery, and as such, are provided the same privileges as other monks who belong to this organization. You may now return to your quarters."

I bowed, and returned to my quarters. On the way back many of the monks in the main chamber where looking at me with suspicion for they knew something had happened. I knew this because I was radiantly glowing with happiness. I was ecstatic about my sudden change in social status, but that was not the only reason I was happy. Now that I was a member, I could leave the monastery and search for my parents.


	2. New Found Journey

Upon awaking from my slumber after a long night of celebration, I set forth on my journey to find my parents, so I could let them know personally how I felt about them leaving me in a place full of strangers.

I stopped by the high monk and asked him to provide me with some supplies so I could survive in the outside world. He provided me with the bare minimums, nothing more, and nothing less. I then cautiously walked forward toward those gigantic doors, staring into the intricate carvings on its face. I then pushed the door forward to reveal the sunlight that it hid from my face for all this time.

I stared into the busy streets of the Merchant District in Paramon. There were tons of people busily moving from place to place. I asked one of the people to guide me to a church that provided information on adoptions and such. I was, for some reason, guided to the church of St. Cuthbert. I entered the church that was located in the main part of the city, and immediately searched for the person in charge, whom I found sitting in his chair, just like every other person in charge…

"Sir, I need to find my parents, I was abandoned at the Monastery, could you help me?"

"Son, I can only help those who were truly adopted, not the ones stranded. I am sorry; I can be of no service."

Depressed, I left for the local bar, The Pig and Hen.

I walked into this quaint establishment; people spread about taking enjoyment in the local prostitutes, the alcohol, and of the company this place provided. I took a seat next to the bartender and began to tell him of my story…

Upon my conclusion I was joined by a man named Meridoc, a friendly Halfling male. I enjoyed his company for a short while when he stated his desire to retire to the inn upstairs. I decided to accompany him; one reason to ensure his safety, and another for the company. How ironic it would be I who needed the protection…


	3. NightTime Visitors

Meridoc revealed a key and slid into the inn room, but abruptly shut the door in my face… I then decided he was a private fellow, so I retired to my own room after acquiring a key. After I entered the room I locked the door, and attempted to sleep. I tried to sleep for several minutes, but I was unable for some reason.

I exited the room, and to my amazement there were black elves climbing through the broken window they, undoubtedly, caused. There were at least three of these dark elves. I had never seen them, so I started to bang on Meridoc's room door. He burst through his room door knocking me on the floor. When I got back up I realized that Meridoc was fighting these dark elves… and on top of that, he was winning. However, one elf started to stare at me.

The elf made some gestures of the hands and said some words I did not understand… Then, out of nowhere, there was a spider right in front of me. I started to panic, so I ran, but the spider followed me. Meridoc started to run after me, but was unable to make it…

I felt a sharp, agonizing pain shoot through my lower back. I began to feel, and see, a dark red liquid run down my leg. I fell over due to this trauma. As I looked up I saw the spider glaring over me, clasping its fangs together. I then managed to take a glimpse of the spider's leg… it was red with my blood. The spider's leg rose off of the ground and began to plummet towards my head, just as Meridoc was running over to kill the monster…


	4. The Bloody Aftermath

When I came to I looked around. At first I was utterly confused, where am I? Am I dead? My eyes began to focus and I contemplated my surroundings… then it hit me, I was in my church, the church of St. Cuthbert. Wondering why I was here I began to question the high priest.

He revealed to me that I was brought here by a Halfling, who decided to leave before my awakening. (I can only guess this Halfling to be Meridoc.) As I began to leave to church I began to see images that were unknown to me… but they were images of things I felt had happened to me. I fell over in agony. The high priest rushed to my aid, administering a spell of some sort to heal me.

I rose from the ground and began to describe what I saw.

"I saw a river… I don't recall what river, but it was horrific. The river was red, as red as the blood that ran down my leg when I was injured. The smell was of rotting flesh and decaying corpses. I know I could not have possibly been there, but I do not wish to go back…"

After I was finished the high priest looked astounded, and he sat down as to calm himself down from tragic news.

"My child… what you saw does exist… but all men should steer clear of that place…"

At this I realized I did not know why I was here… "Sir, when I was brought here, what was my condition?"

"Seymour… when you were brought here… you were… … … dead. St. Cuthbert has given me the ability to raise you from the dead, to relieve you of that nightmare. I hope you change your ways, for if you do not then you shall return to that dreadful place, and I might not be able to help you then."

At the conclusion of this I was ushered out by the other church members. I was astounded. What had I done to deserve that, or maybe what did I not do? In my confusion I decided to take a stroll around town… forgetting what time it was. I wondered farther than I had ever wondered, and before I could realize where I was I stood before a place of despair… a graveyard.

Night began to fall, and I was alone… or so I thought…


End file.
